Correspondances
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: Suite de ma fic "Les dieux et les insectes" Bobby et John sont séparés par des milliers de kilomètres...


**Correspondances**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Les personnages de _X-men_ appartiennent à Marvel et à la Fox.

Base : Ce one-shot est la suite de ma fic "Les dieux et les insectes", qui suivait mon one-shot "De retour", lui-même basé sur la trilogie cinématographique des X-men.

———

Ça y est. Il est parti. Il a franchi la grille et a disparu de sa vue. Et avant cela, il lui a hurlé qu'il l'aimait.

Le bras de Bobby, saluant le départ de John, retomba, ballant, contre son corps. Une douce chaleur l'envahissait et des larmes de joie commençaient à dévaler ses joues ; John ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait auparavant, c'était la première fois. Et avec quelle intensité. En trois mots, John avait fait s'envoler toute la souffrance que lui causait son départ ; il en restait saisi de joie.

Un claquement de doigt à deux centimètres de son visage le ramena sur terre. Rémy.

« ça fait un moment qu'on te cherche. Marie m'a dit que John avait remarqué que tu n'étais pas là. Apparemment, ça ne lui a pas trop plu.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'ai croisé. Tout va bien. »

Le sourire radieux de Bobby intrigua Rémy, il s'apprêta à lui demander si c'était le fait de s'être débarrassé d'un compagnon de chambre incendiaire qui le rendait si heureux et se ravisa en voyant que Bobby semblait à nouveau rêveur, il avait manifestement oublié jusqu'à sa présence. Il haussa les épaules et repartit en direction du manoir, l'important était qu'il puisse dire à Marie qu'il avait trouvé Bobby et qu'il allait bien, le reste ne le concernait pas.

~oOo~

La grille à peine franchie, John cessa de marcher à reculons et se mit à marcher d'un pas cadencé, il rattrapa Raven et Erik, les dépassa et s'éloigna rapidement.

« St John… le taxi est là », l'appela Erik. John s'arrêta, resta de dos quelques instants, puis pivota et revint sur ses pas.

Mystique, blonde aux yeux bleus, les lèvres rouges et la jupe aguicheuse, s'était assise à côté du chauffeur. John s'installa derrière elle. Erik et Raven furent assez délicats pour ne pas lui adresser la parole du trajet, ce qui ne fut hélas pas le cas du chauffeur, mais Mystique se chargea d'attirer subtilement son attention sur la profondeur de son décolleté et la longueur de ses cuisses, épargnant ainsi à John la peine d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander au taxi de fermer la sienne. Il en fut reconnaissant à la mutante métamorphe.

Quand ils furent installés dans l'avion, Erik se tourna vers lui et brisa le silence :

« J'espère que tu ne t'es pas senti obligé d'accepter. »

John fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon ?

— Quand je t'ai proposé de nous accompagner, je pensais te faire plaisir – oh, cette idée me seyait aussi, je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'encombrer de la présence de gens que je ne souhaite pas dans mon entourage –, cependant, j'ignorais à ce moment-là que cela te séparerait de ton galant. »

John fit les yeux ronds et fut soudainement pris d'un rire irrépressible.

« Quoi ? »

Le ton d'Erik n'était guère cordial, il appréciait moyennement qu'on se moque ouvertement de lui… surtout quand il en ignorait la raison. Il se tourna vers Raven et constata qu'elle riait aussi, silencieusement en revanche.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Ce fut John qui lui répondit :

« Rien, rien. »

Il avait réussi à calmer son rire ou au moins à le rendre intérieur. Son galant… qui s'exprimait encore ainsi de nos jours ? Et quelle façon délicieuse de présenter les choses, vieillotte certes, mais exquise. Il faudrait qu'il raconte ça à Bobby.

Il retint un soupir en pensant à lui, s'aperçut toutefois que le poids de la séparation était moins lourd à porter qu'avant la remarque de Magnéto. Il s'allongea dans le fauteuil, laissant son crâne reposer contre l'appui-tête et entreprit de dormir.

~oOo~

_« Très Cher Popsicle,_

_Je suppose que personne n'est assez indélicat ou méfiant parmi les professeurs et autres responsables de l'institut (en dehors de Logan) pour se permettre d'ouvrir les courriers qui ne leur sont pas destinés (quant à Logan, je ne suis pas persuadé qu'il sache lire). Je pense aussi que tu auras eu la présence d'esprit de t'enfermer dans notre chambre afin d'ouvrir cette lettre sans risquer d'avoir trois paires d'yeux étrangères (ou plus) qui liraient par-dessus ta tête et chacune de tes épaules. Enfin, au cas où tu n'y aurais pas songé et cette missive ne s'autodétruisant pas après lecture, je te conseille vivement (tu noteras l'euphémisme, il faut bien sûr comprendre : "je t'ordonne") de bien cacher cette lettre afin qu'elle ne tombe pas entre des mains curieuses._

_Pardonne-moi d'être si précautionneux, mais c'est le prix à payer pour pouvoir te parler à cœur ouvert. Surtout ne considère pas que je fais ça dans l'unique but de conserver le secret sur notre relation (il finira de toute façon par être éventé, c'est déjà le cas avec Erik et Raven), non, je fais cela dans l'unique but de préserver notre intimité (une simple manifestation de ma pudeur)._

_D'ailleurs, à propos de notre secret (ce qui achèvera de te prouver que je n'ai aucunement honte de ce que je suis), ne te gêne pas pour le révéler si le "besoin" s'en fait sentir (ou l'envie). Je crains en effet que l'une de ces adolescentes débordantes d'hormones papillonnant autour de toi ne finisse par te violer sans moi pour veiller sur ta vertu (du moins ce que j'en ai laissé). Et en admettant qu'elles n'aboutissent pas à de telles extrémités (ou que tu sois capable de te défendre tout seul, ce dont je doute), leur verbiage amoureux et leurs mains baladeuses finiront sans doute par venir à bout de ta patience (je suis déjà pantois d'admiration de voir tout ce que tu as déjà supporté en cette matière sans moufter). L'aveu de ton homosexualité devrait apaiser leurs ardeurs et les envoyer roucouler après d'autres mâles moins récalcitrants et mieux à même d'apprécier leurs rondeurs. Quant à l'annonce de l'identité de ton petit ami, elle saura refroidir les éventuels gays qui pourraient avoir des vues sur un morceau de choix tel que toi (incroyable le nombre de gens qui se méfient du tempérament de feu de Pyro, un mutant pourtant si gentil et mesuré)._

_J'arrive au bout de ma feuille. J'en attaquerai une autre pour la prochaine lettre (elle ne tardera pas plus que la première)._

_St John. »_

Bobby esquissa un sourire. John était étonnamment plus bavard à l'écrit qu'à l'oral. Et qu'il était bon de le lire et d'entendre sa voix (même si ce n'était que dans sa tête). Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était parti à présent, pas tout à fait, six jours. Il comprenait à présent mieux que quiconque l'adage "un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé". Tout ce qui l'entourait – les objets, les gens, leurs activités – lui semblait creux et vain depuis le départ de John. Cela finirait par lui passer, lui avait assuré Malicia ; il s'était d'ailleurs montré plus sociable avec ceux qui l'entouraient dès lors qu'il avait reconnu l'écriture de John sur l'enveloppe.

A propos de Marie, il se demandait jusqu'où celle-ci connaissait la profondeur de sa relation avec John. Elle ne lui en avait jamais touché mot, mais à sa façon de comprendre le vide qu'il ressentait depuis le départ de John et à sa compassion, elle semblait en savoir plus qu'il ne lui en avait dit.

Bobby retourna l'enveloppe. Pas d'adresse d'expéditeur. Il soupira ; il aurait aimé lui aussi pouvoir lui écrire. Tant pis. Et il ne fallait pas compter que John l'appelle, il détestait parler au téléphone. Peut-être dans sa prochaine lettre lui donnerait-il le moyen de lui écrire dans sa prochaine lettre… et sinon, il demanderait au Professeur Munroe s'il pouvait le joindre et comment. Elle saurait sans doute.

Il plia le courrier et le glissa dans l'enveloppe qu'il plaça entre deux livres dans un tiroir du bureau. Il ferma le tiroir et sortit prendre l'air. Un match de basket était organisé cet après-midi, les autres l'avaient pratiquement supplié de participer et il avait refusé, trop mélancolique pour avoir envie de se mêler aux autres. Peut-être était-il encore temps de revenir sur sa décision.

~oOo~

Tornade l'avait prévenu que leur première escale, dont le choix en revenait à Magnéto, ne devait rien au hasard. C'est ce que John se remémora en contemplant le camp d'Auschwitz, site inscrit au patrimoine mondial de l'Unesco. Ce détour n'avait rien à voir avec leur quête, Erik en profitait juste pour revenir sur ses pas et ils commenceraient leur travail demain dans les bas-fonds de Varsovie où quelques dizaines de mutants s'y cachaient.

Erik n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur arrivée, puis il s'était éloigné d'eux ; Raven l'avait retenu par le bras quand elle l'avait vu sur le point de le suivre. Il le voyait à présent au loin, seul et immobile ; Mystique avait eu raison de l'empêcher de l'accompagner dans sa visite. Paradoxalement, John sentait que Magnéto ne serait jamais venu seul dans cet endroit.

Pour sa part, John ressentait un profond malaise et était content que Raven soit restée près de lui. Même si c'était idiot de s'être inconsciemment attendu à voir ce camp en noir et blanc, il était déroutant de le voir en couleur, surtout avec tant de verdure. Cependant, la verdure et les couleurs ne rendaient pas ce lieu moins sinistre. Les baraquements et les barbelés ne mentaient pas sur leurs rôles, mais John savait que son malaise était avant tout psychologique, il savait ce qui s'était passé ici et cela suffisait, le camp n'aurait plus existé qu'il aurait suffi qu'on lui dise qu'il s'était trouvé ici pour avoir envie d'être ailleurs.

Il se sentait bête de se laisser impressionner par un lieu ; c'était l'humanité et ce dont elle était capable qui était effrayante, pas les endroits où cette humanité s'était montré la plus prodigue en horreurs.

« Combien de temps ça va durer ? » demanda-t-il à Raven sans quitter Erik des yeux. Celle-ci haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

~oOo~

_« Tu me manques. »_

Bobby relut plusieurs fois la fin de cette seconde lettre, soucieux de s'en imprégner car ces quelques mots étaient les seuls gages d'affection que John avait laissé transparaître dans toute sa missive. Il était content d'avoir eu si tôt de ses nouvelles – à peine deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la première lettre –, il aurait néanmoins aimé obtenir un peu plus qu'un "Tu me manques". Il était conscient que c'était déjà beaucoup connaissant la personnalité de John, cependant, ce n'était pas assez. Et puis, il n'y avait toujours pas d'adresse d'expéditeur, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant : ils allaient bouger souvent, le temps qu'une lettre lui parvienne et qu'il y réponde, John aurait changé d'endroit.

Il s'adossa contre le mur, les pieds pendants sur le côté du lit. Pendant combien de temps John resterait absent ? Et leurs conversations durant cette période se borneraient-elles jamais aux monologues de John couchés sur papier ?

Il se redressa brusquement. Munroe ou McCoy avaient forcément un moyen de communiquer avec Magnéto. Ne serait-ce qu'un numéro de téléphone. Et il n'y avait qu'un pas à franchir entre une conversation entre Tornade et Magnéto et une autre entre lui et John. Par contre, il se voyait mal dire que l'absence de John lui pesait et qu'il tenait à lui parler régulièrement sans annoncer au préalable ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux ; cependant, John ne lui avait-il pas assuré dans sa première lettre qu'il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que leur relation soit révélée ?

Fort de cette certitude, Bobby bondit hors de son lit et courut vers le bureau du Professeur Munroe, comme s'il risquait de se volatiliser avec son occupante d'un moment à l'autre et qu'il n'y avait donc pas une seconde à perdre.

Il frappa et attendit vainement qu'on le prie d'entrer ; il constata alors que la porte était entrouverte, la poussa.

« Professeur Munroe ? »

Il parcourut la pièce du regard. Personne. Il allait repartir quand il vit une autre porte s'ouvrir et Ororo la passer. Elle regardait le petit objet qu'elle tenait d'un air soucieux.

« Professeur Munroe ? »

Cela la fit sursauter. Elle le dévisagea d'un air surpris, puis rangea prestement dans le premier tiroir venu ce qui paraissait la faire réfléchir sans qu'il ait le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Que fais-tu là ? Que veux-tu ? » Le ton était brusque. En même temps, il était rentré dans son bureau sans attendre d'y être invité.

« En fait, je voulais savoir comment vous contactiez Magnéto. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant sans doute en quoi cela le regardait.

« Pourquoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle. Elle était sur la défensive, et très nerveuse. Bobby commençait à se sentir très mal à l'aise.

« Ben, en fait, j'aurais bien aimé avoir des nouvelles de John.

— Oh ! » Un sourire illumina son visage. Elle paraissait soulagée soudainement. Bobby se demandait bien pourquoi. « Oh oui, bien sûr, je t'en donnerai.

— Je… en fait, j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir lui parler… si c'était possible, évidemment.

— Je suis navrée Bobby, mais je crains fort que non. Je n'ai pas de moyens de le joindre, c'est Erik qui… qui nous contacte. » Elle se tourna vers lui et leva les yeux au ciel. « Il déteste les portables et refuse d'en avoir un. John a pour sa part tous les téléphones en horreur. Quant à Mystique… » Elle fit une légère grimace pour signifier que, sur ce point, la mutante était encore pire que ses deux compagnons. « Bref, c'est eux qui nous contactent, pas l'inverse. Tu voulais lui dire quelque chose de particulier ? Je peux lui transmettre ton message. »

Bobby se sentit rougir de ses joues jusqu'à la base de ses cheveux.

« Non, non… enfin, ce n'est rien d'important. C'est juste… c'est juste que cet idiot a oublié des trucs. »

Elle eut un sourire indulgent.

« Tu sais Bobby, si John a son fidèle briquet, alors il a l'essentiel. Pour le reste, il pourra toujours trouver un endroit où acheter ce qui pourrait lui manquer. Erik lui donnera l'argent. Rassure-toi : je sais qu'il prend soin de lui, et Mystique aussi. Je n'aurais jamais accepté qu'il parte avec eux sinon. Cela dit, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour lui.

— C'est normal, c'est… c'est mon ami.

— Oui. Et John a de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi. »

Ils se saluèrent et Bobby sortit, se morigénant de n'avoir pas su dire ce qu'était vraiment John pour lui, alors qu'il avait prévu de le faire, alors que, d'une certaine manière, elle lui avait tendu une perche. La vérité, c'était que c'était beaucoup plus difficile à dire qu'il ne le croyait, surtout comme ça, de but en blanc. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait lui poser une question directe comme « John est ton petit ami ? » ou même « Que représente John à tes yeux ? » ou juste « Tu as quelqu'un dans la vie ? », il lui suffirait alors de répondre.

Cependant, même ainsi, serait-ce si facile de le dire ?

~oOo~

_« Première mission accomplie !_

_Nous avons trouvé un groupe d'une vingtaine de mutants qui avaient trouvé refuge dans un bouge infâme de Varsovie (je t'épargnerai la description de l'odeur). Nous avons réussi à les convaincre de ne plus vivre leur don comme une infirmité ou une anomalie (oui, le "nous" m'englobe, je ne me contente pas de jouer les spectateurs passifs). Les plus jeunes arriveront sûrement chez vous d'ici la fin de la semaine ; pour les autres, Erik est en train de prendre des dispositions._

_Nous les avons inventoriés (désolé pour ce terme, mais c'est exactement ça) ; il y en a un qui a le même don que toi… sauf qu'il est très loin d'avoir ton niveau alors même qu'il est ton aîné de dix ans. As-tu conscience que tu es un mutant très puissant ? (moins que moi évidemment, mais c'est la supériorité naturelle du feu sur la glace). »_

Bobby pouffa de rire, puis songea avec inquiétude à ce qu'il avait appris récemment. Iceberg avait été "promu" classe cinq ; Pyro, lui, était toujours un mutant de classe quatre. Il se demanda ce que John en penserait ; Il n'était pas exempt de susceptibilité, hélas, loin s'en fallait. Bobby eut une moue amusée, connaissant John, passé le premier instant de vexation, il ferait celui que cela indifférait, dirait au besoin que ces classes ne signifiaient pas grand-chose. Oui, c'était comme cela qu'il réagirait. Peut-être même qu'il tirerait une fierté quelconque de savoir son petit ami de la plus haute classe, allez savoir avec John !

Rassuré par cette pensée, Bobby reprit sa lecture :

_« J'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses de ça (je me sens stupide : tu ne peux pas me répondre… tant pis, tu n'auras qu'à y réfléchir et me donner le fond de ta pensée à mon retour). J'ai surpris Magnéto au téléphone hier soir, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu (avant qu'il s'aperçoive de ma présence et s'empresse de me flanquer à la porte), je me demande s'il n'a pas engrossé quelque fille. Dans le même temps, je me demande si je n'interprète pas ces propos de travers parce que ça me semble vraiment invraisemblable. Je veux dire… ce n'est plus de son âge ! En bref, il a dit textuellement ceci : "si tu veux le garder, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, au contraire, mais si tu préfères…" (là, il m'a vu, m'a adressé un regard noir et m'a montré la porte d'un index que je qualifierais d'agressif…tout ça pour dire que je ne connais pas la suite). Je me fais sûrement des idées, tu ne crois pas ? J'ai tout de suite pensé à un mouflet quand j'ai entendu "le garder" (surtout que ça m'avait tout l'air d'une décision importante, sérieuse et même grave), mais il peut s'agir de tout autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Assez parlé des autres !_

_J'espère que tu ne te languis pas en mon absence, et surtout que la présence de mon corps chaleureux ne te fait pas trop défaut ; j'imagine d'ailleurs que la chambre doit être un peu fraiche sans moi pour rétablir l'équilibre du thermostat. »_

Bobby leva les yeux de la lettre et parcourut la chambre du regard, comme si la fraîcheur de l'air pouvait se voir. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais, effectivement, la chambre était plus froide que lorsque John était là. Cependant, c'était là un bien moindre mal et s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, c'était que le départ de John avait des effets plus fâcheux.

_« J'ai pensé à toi la nuit dernière et… non, on ne dit pas ce genre de choses par écrit. »_

Bobby devinait les yeux brillants et le demi-sourire moqueur lors de l'écriture de cette phrase.

« Si tu savais, mon pauvre John, de quelle façon je pense à toi la nuit, murmura-t-il. Même toi, tu rougirais. »

-

Il était absent depuis trois mois déjà. Trois longs, interminables, mois. Les jours défilaient, les lettres aussi. John parlait beaucoup de ce qu'ils faisaient là-bas, des pays et des villes qu'ils traversaient, des gens qu'ils rencontraient, moins de leur relation, moins de lui. Bobby aurait aimé qu'il ne parle que d'eux, au moins qu'il en parle plus. Il savait pourquoi John ne le faisait pas… plutôt il croyait en deviner la raison ; c'était de la pudeur, il y avait des choses que John pouvait éventuellement dire mais ne pouvait écrire. C'était sans doute aussi l'envie de noyer l'absence de Bobby dans le travail qu'il accomplissait, d'éviter de trop y penser car cela lui faisait mal. En tout cas, ce n'était sûrement pas parce que Bobby ne comptait pas… ou pas assez.

D'ailleurs, si cela avait été le cas, aurait-il écrit aussi souvent ? Alors même qu'il n'y avait quelquefois rien à dire. Il fallait lire entre les lignes, lire tout ce que John n'écrivait pas. Car, certes ils n'avaient pas le même caractère et donc ne devaient pas réagir de la même façon, mais John ressentait sûrement le manque de Bobby, comme la réciproque était vraie pour lui.

Il y avait le mal au ventre à la pensée de l'absent et des jours qui restaient à passer sans lui avec la peur sourde de ne pas réussir à tenir, que les sentiments ne soient plus les même à son retour.

Il y avait le désir charnel qui le tourmentait et le faisait se coucher dans le lit de John et enfouir son nez dans les draps en quête des restes de son odeur. Il ne sentait rien – que n'aurait-il pas donné pour que son don mutant soit un sens de l'odorat hors du commun –, et son mal de John ne faisait qu'empirer et la pensée qu'il ne tiendrait jamais le coup aussi.

Parfois, la nuit, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, vide dans son cœur écho du vide dans cette chambre. C'était rare – heureusement –, mais cela le prenait de temps en temps sans qu'il lui puisse les retenir.

Etait-ce pareil pour John ?

Il y avait bien certaines choses qui s'étaient passées qui l'avaient distrait, le fait que Marie commence à contrôler son pouvoir par exemple ; un jour qu'elle avait grise mine, Logan l'avait prise entre quatre yeux pour la sermonner et lui signaler que son don n'était peut-être pas une fatalité et qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne à le contrôler. Depuis, elle y travaillait. Et les effets commençaient à se faire sentir : elle arrivait à toucher les gens sans pour autant leur voler leur pouvoir. Il ne fallait pas que cela dure longtemps bien sûr, mais le professeur Munroe lui avait assuré qu'avec du temps et de l'entraînement, elle n'aurait plus besoin de fournir autant d'énergie et de concentration pour se contrôler et qu'elle le ferait sans même y penser. C'était une sacrée bonne nouvelle, non seulement pour Marie – qui était radieuse –, mais aussi pour Rémy qui – Bobby le devinait et tous les autres garçons aussi – s'impatientait à l'idée de pouvoir enfin consommer leur relation.

Quant au professeur Munroe, son ventre s'était arrondi ; d'ici quatre ou cinq mois, il y aurait une naissance à l'institut. Il ignorait le nom du père, tout comme le reste des étudiants qui échafaudaient des hypothèses sur son identité. Kitty avait eu l'audance de la demander directement à la principale concernée, mais s'était fait aimablement et poliment envoyer sur les roses.

Et pour terminer la liste des évènements possédant le mérite d'avoir détourné son esprit de l'absence de John : Jean Grey était de retour à l'institut, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle revenait d'entre les morts. Il allait finir par croire à la légende du phénix si elle continuait sur cette voie. La plupart des pensionnaires l'évitaient soigneusement ; la méfiance que suscitait le phénix était sans peine dix fois plus grande que celle dont avait été victime Pyro. Lui-même n'était pas très rassuré quand il se retrouvait en sa présence ; elle avait l'air normal à première vue, mais c'était assez angoissant de penser que le phénix pouvait reprendre possession d'elle à tout instant et que personne n'était assez puissant pour le contrer. Logan soutenait à voix haute qu'elle était aujourd'hui capable de contenir le phénix, mais en était-il si sûr ? Jean Grey elle-même n'en semblait pas convaincue.

Bobby ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit la pile des lettres de John. Il aimait les parcourir. L'absence prolongée – interminable – de son amant le cinglait moins cruellement lorsqu'il lisait sa prose. Il s'affala sur son lit, en saisit une au hasard. C'était une de ses premières lettres. Bientôt, il fronça les sourcils et se redressa assis sur son lit ; ce qu'il venait de lire faisait étrangement écho avec un des évènements survenus il y a peu à l'école.

Tornade et Magnéto, serait-ce possible ?

Non, il divaguait.

~oOo~

_« Erik m'a dit ce matin : « Tu vas bientôt revoir ton galant », j'en déduis que nous serons bientôt de retour. Mais ne t'enchante pas trop vite, nous repartirons sûrement assez vite étant donné que je soupçonne que ce retour est dû à la pitié de Raven et Erik envers moi. Ils estiment sûrement que je m'ennuie de toi (c'est leur côté fleur bleue) et préfèrent repasser un temps par l'école pour me donner du baume au cœur. »_

Les doigts de Bobby s'étaient crispés sur la feuille. John allait revenir. Et il repartirait assez vite ; mais il resterait bien au moins un mois… ou une semaine… quatre jours, deux jours, une journée. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas le lui ramener pour le lui enlever aussitôt ?

A bien y réfléchir, le voir ne serait-ce qu'une heure serait déjà salutaire, mais il avait l'impression de ressentir déjà la frustration de son second départ (son troisième en fait). Si seulement il pouvait rester longtemps.

Si seulement il pouvait rester.

Après tout, ce n'était pas une vie d'être ainsi séparés, même si ce n'était que provisoire.

~oOo~

« Devine qui est là ! »

Bobby sursauta. Shadowcat venait de faire irruption dans sa chambre sans se donner la peine de s'annoncer, ni même d'ouvrir la porte.

« Heu… toi ? »

Kitty leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas très poli ce que tu viens de faire… en plus, j'aurais très bien pu être entièrement nu, ajouta-t-il.

— A cette heure-là ? Sérieusement, désolé, mais John est de retour et comme je ne suis… » Kitty s'interrompit brusquement et eut le réflexe de devenir intangible en voyant Bobby se lever précipitamment et se précipiter vers la porte alors qu'elle était sur le chemin. « … ni bête, ni aveugle, j'ai bien compris qu'il te manquait et donc je suis venue immédiatement t'avertir », termina-t-elle à l'adresse de la chambre vide car ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour vous écouter que c'était une raison pour ne pas achever ses phrases. « Quant à donner des leçons de politesse, mon cher Bobby, tu es bien mal placé pour ça après ce que tu viens de faire », conclut-elle en repartant par où elle était venue.

~oOo~

Bobby s'arrêta net en haut de l'escalier ; John se tenait dans le hall aux côtés de Magnéto et Mystique. Il avait envie de lui sauter dans les bras, mais cela ne se faisait pas alors que si peu étaient au courant de leur relation. Et puis, John était très pudique concernant ses sentiments. De toute façon, sa seule vue le paralysait et l'empêchait de courir le voir.

John avait levé les yeux et l'avait aperçu. Bobby devina qu'il se retenait de venir le voir à la façon dont brillait son regard et à un mouvement nerveux de ses jambes. Il trouva la force de remuer les siennes, descendit l'escalier tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, l'air de rien.

« Alors John, t'as fait bon voyage ? »

Bobby perdit vite son sourire en voyant la figure de John se décomposer.

« ça va ?

— Oui, répondit John sèchement et il détourna ostensiblement les yeux de Bobby.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama Bobby en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter un tel accueil.

— A peine retrouvés et déjà une querelle d'amoureux ? ironisa Raven.

— Amoureux, qui ça ? » demanda Kitty qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux. Puis, elle comprit de qui Raven parlait, s'apprêta à rire tant traiter John et Bobby d'amoureux était cocasse et se couvrit soudainement la bouche des deux mains en réalisant que ce n'était sans doute pas une plaisanterie et que cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. « Attends… mais c'est pour ça que tu étais dans un tel état ? » s'exclama-t-elle en pointant son index sur Bobby. « Vous êtes ensemble ? C'est… c'est énorme ! Je… toutes mes félicitations… mais vous auriez pu me le dire ! » Elle était à présent scandalisée. « Oh ! John ! Tu m'as menti, tu m'as fait croire que Bobby sortait avec le professeur Munroe ! Je me suis même demandé si… » Kitty s'arrêta en constatant la façon dont Tornade les regardait elle et John.

« Je ne t'ai pas menti et je ne t'ai rien fait croire du tout. Tu as tiré cette conclusion hâtive toute seule comme une grande, ma belle. » Il se tourna vers Bobby, les sourcils froncés. « Tu ne leur avais rien dit ?

— Non, je ne savais pas comment annoncer ça. C'était délicat. Surtout tout seul. Enfin, maintenant le problème est réglé je suppose », termina Bobby dans un rire étranglé en jetant un regard circulaire dans le hall. La plupart des gens présents avaient les yeux écarquillés. Ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur John, celui-ci souriait et avait l'air soulagé.

« Allons dans notre chambre, j'ai des affaires à déballer. »

Magnéto leva les yeux au ciel et s'interdit de relever que s'il ne s'agissait que de défaire ses valises, St John n'avait absolument pas besoin de la présence de son ami.

« La jeunesse… ça ne se voit pas pendant des mois et ça se saute dessus dès que ça se retrouve comme si ça ne pouvait attendre une heure de plus, dit-il au Professeur Munroe une fois que les amants se furent sauvés.

— Et les personnes d'âge mûr n'agissent pas ainsi ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Magnéto lui adressa un curieux sourire et Mystique qui avait les yeux rivés sur le ventre rond de Tornade eut soudainement un énorme doute quant à la raison qui avait poussé Erik à écourter leur séjour ; il avait mis en avant le fait que John soit de plus en plus silencieux et subodoré que c'était dû à l'éloignement de son ami. Mystique ne niait pas que Magnéto se préoccupe du bien être de son protégé, mais la grossesse de Tornade – qui allait bientôt arriver à terme si l'on se fiait à son tour de taille – et le regard que lui avait lancé Erik éclairaient leur retour d'un jour nouveau.

~oOo~

John posa sa valise et se tourna vers Bobby. Il hésita un instant, puis se lança soudainement et embrassa Bobby.

Les lèvres étaient douces, la langue envahissante, le tout torride et époustouflant. Bobby éloigna soudainement sa tête de ses deux mains.

« Laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle », lui dit-il dans un sourire, puis il enleva ses mains du visage de John, les posa sur ses épaules. John ne recommença pas à l'embrasser.

« C'était très bizarre de t'écrire des lettres, de te donner des nouvelles de moi et de ne jamais en recevoir de ta part. » Bobby s'apprêta à parler, pour abonder dans son sens, lui dire comme cela avait été frustrant de son côté. John lui colla une main sur la bouche. « Là où je dois te paraître stupide, c'est que j'aurais facilement pu en avoir, il aurait suffi que je demande à Erik de faire en sorte que je puisse t'avoir au téléphone, il aurait été d'accord mais… mais j'ai horreur des téléphones. » John s'interrompit et il interdisait toujours à Bobby de dire quoi que ce soit. « En fait, le vrai problème c'est que moins j'avais de nouvelles de toi, plus j'avais peur d'en avoir. »

Bobby ôta la main qui lui obstruait la bouche. Il comprenait ; John s'était posé des questions sur la solidité de leur relation et leur capacité à surmonter l'éloignement.

« C'est pour ça que plus tes lettres avançaient, moins tu te faisais intime ?

— J'ai même failli arrêter de t'écrire.

— Et on aurait été deux à angoisser ! s'exclama Bobby.

— Le terme est un peu fort.

— En ce qui me concerne, non, si tu avais cessé de m'écrire, c'est exactement ce que j'aurais ressenti. »

Le regard de John s'était fait fuyant. Il hésita quelques secondes, alla ouvrir sa valise pour se donner une contenance.

« J'avais une boule au ventre qui grossissait chaque jour, finit-il par avouer à mi-voix. J'en aurais presque été malade, ajouta-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

— Tu avais peur que je sois avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Que je ne veuille plus de toi ? Je t'avais promis que ce ne serait pas le cas », lui dit Bobby d'une voix douce.

John haussa les épaules.

« C'est plus complexe que ça. » Il ne s'expliqua pas, se redressa, toisa Bobby. « Quelle importance de toute façon puisque je suis de retour et que tu veux toujours de moi, ce dont je ne devrais pas m'étonner par ailleurs puisque je suis formidable, terriblement beau, un super coup au lit et que je suis sans conteste ce qui t'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie. »

Bobby secoua la tête en rigolant, puis il poussa un cri de surprise quand John le renversa sur le lit sans prévenir.

« On a du temps à rattraper. »

Et ils le rattrapèrent.

~oOo~

« Tu aurais pu me dire que John et Bobby étaient ensemble. » Tornade s'assit précautionneusement sur le canapé et poussa un soupir d'aise dès qu'elle y fut adossée. Il y avait vraiment des femmes qui s'épanouissaient durant leur grossesse ?

« Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire », rétorqua Magnéto. Il contempla la femme avachie, une main sur son énorme ventre. « Ce n'est pas trop dur ? s'enquit-il.

— Pas plus que pour les autres femmes enceintes je suppose.

— Et tes pouvoirs ?

— Pour être franche, je m'en suis très peu servie ces derniers mois, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que cela change quoi que ce soit… à part bien sûr que les utiliser me fatigue beaucoup plus qu'en temps normal. »

— Ce qui explique pourquoi tu t'en es très peu servie. » Il s'installa à ses côtés, posa une main sur le ventre, attendri. « Tu leur as dit ?

— Pas encore.

— Tu comptes le faire ?

— De toute façon, il faudra bien étant donné qu'ils finiront par se douter de quelque chose quand il t'appellera "papa". »

Il se pencha sur elle, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Une chose m'ennuie profondément, tu vas le reconnaître certes, mais je vais être seule pour m'occuper de lui étant donné que tu ne vas pas rester.

— C'était convenu ainsi, je n'avais pas envisagé ta grossesse au moment où nous en avons tous discuté, et tu sais comme moi que ce que je fais depuis quelques mois doit être fait. De plus, cela sera seulement pour les premiers mois de sa vie que je serai absent, je compte bien me rattraper après… et tu ne seras pas pour autant seule durant cette période car je vais te laisser un ange-gardien avec pour mission de t'épauler. »

Tornade fronça les sourcils.

« Et puis-je demander de qui il s'agit ?

— Tu peux, il s'agit de St John Allerdyce.

— Tu le laisserais ici pour s'occuper de ton enfant à ta place ? Et… tu lui as déjà dit ? Il est d'accord ? » Elle avait du mal à le concevoir.

« Bien sûr qu'il est d'accord étant donné que je le laisse ici avant tout pour qu'il reste avec son ami qui lui a terriblement manqué pendant notre voyage même s'il n'en a rien dit… car il se tuerait plutôt que d'avouer cela. Le temps viendra sûrement où passer du temps loin de l'autre ne lui posera aucun problème, mais pas alors que leur couple est si jeune. Pour le reste, je présage qu'il s'occupera très bien de cet enfant. Et je sais d'emblée qu'il adore l'idée de veiller sur lui ; il a un besoin vital de se sentir utile et responsable. Cette expérience lui fera beaucoup de bien. »

Le regard d'Ororo se perdit, un sourire se dessina.

« C'est vrai. Il va adorer. »

~oOo~

De profil sur l'oreiller, John et Bobby s'entreregardaient. John avait le sourire tendre, Bobby le sourire bienheureux. Une goutte de sueur roulait sur le visage de Bobby. Quant à John, il se sentait moite de la tête aux pieds. Une bonne douche s'imposait, mais aucun des deux ne semblait avoir la volonté de se lever pour aller s'asperger d'eau. Aucun d'eux ne voulait détacher son regard de l'autre.

Et John attendait la question, celle que Bobby ne manquerait pas de poser à un moment ou un autre. Et il préparait sa réponse, savourant à l'avance la réaction de son amant.

Ce moment arriva enfin.

« Quand est-ce que… tu vas repartir ? »

Le sourire de John s'agrandit.

—Fin—

Voilà qui remet nos deux tourtereaux l'un près de l'autre après avoir été séparés à la fin de ma fic précédente.

Avez-vous pris du plaisir à lire cette fic ? Oui ? Non ? Ecrivez-le dans une review;p


End file.
